Acts of Sirius
by the.brown.eyed.girl
Summary: Remus Lupin liked many, many things about his friend and protector Sirius Black. Sirus/Remus yoai
1. Chapter 1

**Acts of Sirius**

Memo: I wrote this yesterday for my writing class, and it was just so freaking adorable I had to share it with the rest of the world. This is the first ever time I've tried writing a Harry Potter fanfiction, and the first ever time I've successfully pulled off yaoi. I luffles it so much, and I'm pretty sure I kept Remus in character the entire time. There will definitely be a companion piece to this for Remus from Sirius's POV. So, until then... enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I am not JK Rowling, so I don't own Harry Potter. If I did, Remus and Sirius would've been openly gay for each other, and Cedric wouldn't have died.**

**.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.**

Remus John Lupin liked many things about his best friend, and avid protector, Sirius Orion Black. He liked many _many_ things.

Remus liked the way Sirius looked when he get up in the morning. The boys hair always looked like a verifiable war zone, as if he and static electricity had duked it out during the night. Sirius hated it, of course, and spent his morning molding into a delectable, perfectly constructed mess that made him look permanently windswept. In Remus' opinion, the war zone look was cuter, but he'd never tell Sirius that.

Remus liked Sirius' eyes, too. They were stormy grey, and always seemed to take the werewolf by surprise. Just like Padfoot did. James had caught him staring at Padfoot's eyes once, while said boy was busy daydreaming. Remus had looked away quickly, not wanting to seem like a poof, but the damage was done. Sirius' eyes always seemed to be getting him into trouble.

Remus liked the way Sirius dominated a conversation. That way, Remus had an excuse to look at him. And look Remus did. By now, the slightest of the Marauders had his best friend's mannerisms memorized. For example, Sirius talked with his hands when he was angry, and always talked too loudly to everyone. At least, to everyone but Moony. Oh yes, Remus loved the way Sirius dominated a conversation.

Remus liked the way Sirius moved. The boy always seemed to be so... collected, in his movements. Even when he was furious, Sirius moved like liquid. Since he knew Padfoot never would, Remus made a point every night to mentally thank the Black family for teaching their son to move like he did. For when Sirius moved, it was easy to confuse him with a god. Remus had always needed a god.

Remus liked the way Sirius laughed. It always seemed to come out in a surprised sort of bark, like he hadn't seen it coming, and made Remus smile. Whenever Sirius laughed, he would throw his head back and guffaw. To Remus, it had always seemed like his friend thought he might never laugh again, and so he threw all of his energy into it now, just in case. Not even the full moon could stop Sirius' laughter.

Remus even liked the way Sirius hugged. The eldest Black child believed in bear hugs (or a Remus liked to call them: You Will Never Walk Again hugs). When Sirius hugged you, he'd practically lift you off the ground and squeeze all the air out of you. You could just be walking down the hallway or through the common room, happily minding your own business and suddenly Sirius would be upon you. He would be shouting your name, and then your feet couldn't find the ground and your face was up close and personal with Sirius' chest.

Remus liked the way Sirius cared. He cared for everyone (except for Slytherins and his family, of course) and everything. But mostly, Sirius cared for the Marauders. When Peter got stuck in the portrait hole again, when Lily's latest rebuff left James more than a little bit off, Sirius was there. He would push and prod and abuse, and suddenly things were better. When Remus had a particularly nasty full moon and his scars hurt worse than ever, Sirius was there. He would wrap himself around Moony's beaten body and, forgetting all his own rules on the nature of hugging, would hold Moony gently and tell him everything would be alright. The others always told Remus he was the one who cared too much, but Remus knew better. He had seen Sirius caring.

But most of all, Remus John Lupin liked Sirius Orion Black. He liked all the small things that Sirius did. Sirius might claim that everything he did was just to piss off his family, but Remus knew better. They weren't acts of rebellion, not any more at least. They were Acts of Sirius, and they saved Remus every day. Saved him from bored, saved him from homework, saved him from loneliness. Remus could never pull off being lonely when Sirius around.

Remus might like an awful lot of things about Sirius, but he liked the way he loved him best of all.

**.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.****.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.**

Remember, the Rapid Review Rabbit luffles you all and misses you when you don't visit~


	2. Chapter 2

Sirius Orion Black liked a lot of things about his werewolf best friend, Remus John Lupin. He liked an unhealthy amount of things, when he thought about it.

Sirius liked the way Remus read. The prefect would curl up in a corner and bury his head in some giant tome, and it was all Sirius could do to keep himself from laughing. It had never made sense to Sirius why Remus would want to waste his time reading when there were pranks to be made, but… When he was reading, the slight werewolf seemed perfectly at peace. It was nice, Sirius had decided, to see his friend so at peace. Especially when he didn't always have that peace in his life.

Sirius liked the way Remus kept him out of trouble. Of course, Remus would never in a thousand years admit that's what he was doing. But Sirius knew. Whenever their pranks got too dangerous, or too obscene, Remus would quietly step in and point them a new, safer, direction. Sirius found it rather endearing, like a mother taking care of her unruly children. He had tried telling Remus this once, and the boy had gone red in the face and mumbled something about what friends were for.

Sirius liked Remus's scars. Remus didn't like his scars, he thought they were just another reminder of the hideous monster that he was, so Sirius figured that _someone_ had to. And he didn't find them hideous at all, not even in the slightest. Remus's scars made him unique, they showed the world that he was brave. In fact, Sirius enjoyed Remus's scars so much he had even taken it to naming them. The scar on the werewolf's left shoulder that tightened just so when he stretched was Fluffy. Sirius had dubbed the jagged pair that slashed across his friend's belly button Mr. Snuggles. Remus had a lot of scars, but Sirius was working on it.

Sirius liked the way Remus spoke. He always seemed to choose his words so carefully, thinking things through before saying them. This provided no end of entertainment for Sirius, who only chose his words around Headmaster Dippet, and rarely if ever thought things through. When Remus spoke, he sounded so much older than he was. When Remus spoke, he was sophisticated, collected, scholarly… just like a nobleman, or a pureblood. Well, Sirius guessed that purebloods had to be good for _something._

Sirius liked the way Remus sang. And, oh could Remus sing! It was surprising, the boy who rarely spoke having such an amazing singing voice. True to form, Remus sang even less than he spoke. In fact, Sirius had only ever heard him sing in the shower, or when he thought no one was around. This is not, of course, saying that Sirius stalked Remus in the shower. But he'd thought about it, on occasion. Just to find more scars to name, of course, not because he was a poofer. Not at all.

Sirius liked the way Remus smiled, which was possibly the unhealthiest of them all. Guys should not like the way other guys smiled, that was a not straight thing to do. Sirius just couldn't help himself. There was something about the way Remus's face lit up when the boy smiled that Sirius just couldn't resist. It was as if the sun had just come out again and decided to occupy Remus's face. No one deserved to smile more than Remus, of this Sirius was sure.

Sirius liked Remus the Prefect. He liked the face his friend put on for the public to save his own face. Remus the Prefect was every Marauder's nightmare, and henceforth completely perfect. When Sirius hexed Snivellus, Remus the Prefect would be standing somewhere to his left, his quiet disproval radiating from his body like waves. If Sirius and James had launched an enthusiastic and ill-fated house elf rebellion in the kitchen, Remus the Prefect was there too, giving them The Look. And Remus the Prefect had The Look down pat. It almost made Sirius want to stop… almost.

Sirius liked Remus the Werewolf, too. He remembered the night he, James and Peter had first found out. Remus had been so scared he hadn't looked any of them in the eye, shaking so hard Sirius had been surprised his skin hadn't just slid off. As if Sirius cared what Remus was, as if any of them cared! After all, it had been Sirius that thought up the idea for the animagus, hadn't it? It was Sirius who thought up the nickname Moony in the first place. Besides, Sirius had always wanted to meet a werewolf, anyways.

Sirius liked every little insignificant part of his best friend Moony, in frightening and absurdly accurate detail. He liked his scars, he liked his voice, he liked the way he walked.

But mainly, Sirius liked Remus, the Werewolf Prefect. He liked the Remus that only came out when no one else was around. The Remus that would tell him, no bars held, to '_Sit down and shut up, Sirius. I'm trying to read._' The Remus that would smack James about the head one minute, and rewrite his Charms essay the next. He was the perfect blend of the two extremes, Remus the Werewolf Prefect, and Sirius would be hopelessly lost without him.

Now, Sirius could talk about Remus all day long, if you let him, but it all really came down to one thing.

Sirius Orion Black loved Remus John Lupin, prefect, werewolf and all. And that was his favorite part.


End file.
